


【战山为王/剧版羡忘】次元互换——hate 2

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 王一宝和蓝忘机互换次元目前主写战哥和忘机在现代的事鬼畜战哥 x 双性美叽时常超速，ooc，不喜勿入后期会写魏无羡和王一宝
Relationships: 战山为王 羡忘
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	【战山为王/剧版羡忘】次元互换——hate 2

**Author's Note:**

> 王一宝和蓝忘机互换次元  
> 目前主写战哥和忘机在现代的事  
> 鬼畜战哥 x 双性美叽  
> 时常超速，ooc，不喜勿入
> 
> 后期会写魏无羡和王一宝

次元互换——hate C2

爱而不得最卑微

一厢情愿就得愿赌服输

舔狗舔到最后一无所有......

害～

咱战哥一向沉稳，可最没耐心就是在感情上，偏偏又碰上了王一博这个比石头还难暖的小铁块。实话，以前每次被小拽逼拒绝的时候，肖战是真想打他，可不是又捧在手里怕化了舍不得嘛。

王一博确认失踪立案的时候，肖战整宿合不了眼，整个人突然有了年近而立的沧桑，哪还有那种什么十八岁的少年感。

蓝忘机就这样突然出现了，跟他的仙侠世界一样让肖战感到不可思议，同时产生一种怨恨：一博是不是代了蓝忘机在那个世界，小朋友自己该多难过

肖战就把蓝忘机关着。

天知道他出去被认为是王一博的话会发生什么：

＃王一博疯子＃

＃王一博魂穿蓝忘机＃

＃王一博失心疯后自称只认肖战＃

＃王一博从肖战家出来＃

头疼，这次肖战是真的想打人，明明就是一模一样的人在眼前，可是又天差地别。

教了蓝忘机用水龙头和马桶，肖战心累得不行，他知道这是知书达理的世家公子，可在这个现代世界确实是什么都不懂的傻子一般。

“哎，傻子。” 肖战想逗逗他。

蓝忘机不理肖战，就跟当年不睬魏无羡一样。可要是王一博，早就一句两句怼过来了。

想到这，那种怨恨又在肖战心里掀起风浪。猛地推倒静坐的人，蓝忘机磕得肩胛骨疼，这人嫌床软一直坐地上。

“傻子。”

肖战漠然盯着蓝忘机说。

“放开。”

蓝忘机挣着被钳制的手腕，却被肖战更大力地掐出印子，他不觉皱起了眉。

肖战脑子里突然蹦出“西施颦眉”四个字。

王一博极适合长发，仙，美，也一贯的冷，现在身下的蓝忘机更是有那种韵味。

与其说肖战不是柳下惠，不如说在陈情令拍摄时他就肖想过那样扮相的王一博无数次了。

圣人?

不，

圣女。

肖战那句“确认下性别”不是说着玩的。王一博芭莎的高马尾造型肖战简直喜欢得想请造型师吃饭。

想着看着，蓝忘机的交领已经被肖战扯开大半，又被温热的吐息染上粉色，看得肖战眼睛发红。

“滚开。”

蓝忘机气极骂出口。

“呵，跟藏书阁一样，你除了会叫人滚就不会骂点别的?”

肖战继续扯着蓝忘机繁重的衣装。

“你如何知道?你到底是不是魏....”

蓝忘机一时激动得忘了反抗。

“说了几遍，我不是！蓝二公子还不明白现在的情况？难不成真为那个修习邪魔外道的夷陵老祖痴情得傻掉了?”

肖战就是想激他，蓝忘机老觉得他是魏无羡就是让他很不高兴。

“不许辱他。”

蓝忘机被戳中了软肋。

“含光君不觉得现在自身难保吗？”

语毕，肖战扒了蓝忘机的亵裤。

“你住手！”。

肖战一边吻着蓝忘机的锁骨，一边一只手摸向了下面，湿漉漉的感觉让他嗤笑出声：“魏无羡把你调教得不错。”

可刚说完，手摸到的却让肖战整个人怔住，再抚摸两下那里，蓝忘机的呼吸更急促了些。

肖战想分开身下人的大腿去探看，蓝忘机慌忙用力合了起来，连手都用上力按着合拢腿。

“别看！”

“摸几下就湿，有何不可 ”

肖战用几分力掰开了紧紧并拢的大腿，眼前的景色着实让他有些头昏。

不属于男性的器官躲在那根男性器官下，紧张地瑟缩着，又吐出一点花露。

这下是真的不知道怎么确认性别了。

趁肖战愣神，蓝忘机披起外罩衫就向房门口跑，刚转动了那从没用过的门把手，蓝忘机就再次落入了肖战的手里。

“是想我在这儿操你?蓝二公子真是好雅兴。”

“滚开！”

“是真该教教你怎么骂人。”

说着，肖战便顶入了蓝忘机的身体。

“啊啊....痛”

巨物的贯穿让蓝忘机痛喊出声。

意料中没有那层膜，肖战莫名嫉妒起魏无羡，又开始说浑话：“什么嘛?含光君都被人搞过了。”

疼痛和羞耻让蓝忘机顾不得反驳，只是紧紧抓着肖战的肩膀，仰着头努力不让泪水流出眼眶，可还是控制不住一滴滴流入鬓发里。

肖战看着他那样，便扣住蓝忘机后脑勺吻他。

咸涩的液体有些流入了交缠的舌间，肖战抬眼才发现蓝忘机真的哭得不行。心疼又心烦，身下的东西被侍弄得舒爽至极，肖战索性全根没入开始挺动。

“啊啊呃....停...”

“你说了算?对了，门外还有清洁卫生的人，别叫那么欢。”

独自身处异界的蓝忘机听到这话自是难过了，又被不算认识的人抵在门板上做这种事，哭得鼻子抽了抽竟是止住了，不再发声。

肖战又发狠，蓝忘机受不住地呜咽了几声。

“蓝湛，叫老公就放了你。”

“啊唔....什么”

“叫就是了。”

蓝忘机真的想赶快停下了，入口都被撞痛了，里面已经吹了两次，现在小腹还麻麻的，两条长腿颤颤着几乎站不住。反正也不知这什么意思，蓝忘机就哭着叫出了口：“....老公” 却引得肖战发疯了一样。

“不啊嗯...慢些....你骗人”

“Vinus，Vinus”

极致的享受犹如吸食毒品，肖战像瘾君子一样吻着蓝忘机的身体。

“什么啊嗯....放开”

蓝忘机听着肖战说出完全不懂的奇怪语言。

“蓝湛，我放不开，你明白吗 ”

“....真的....受不了”

蓝忘机的大腿已经开始抽筋。

“蓝湛，叫我名字。”

“肖战...肖战啊....老公”

蓝忘机不择言地喊出肖战教他的称呼。

“囡囡好棒，要射给你喽。”

还没来得及拒绝，蓝忘机就被一大股热液灌满了身体。

“魏婴....”

甚至只敢在心里念着爱人的名字，蓝忘机的身体不允许他再惹肖战了，只能木然地任由肖战给他清理身体。

————tbc


End file.
